


Welcome Kiss

by Alisanne



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-29
Updated: 2007-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pairing: Jean-Claude/Jason</p>
<p>Summary: Jason has been sent to the new Master of the City, but why?</p>
<p>A/N: This is set in the Anita Blake fandom, pre any of the really bad books. Written for Moonstonerose who requested JC/Jason, prompt: Kiss. </p>
<p>Beta: Sevfan, who did a valiant job, despite not being at all familiar with this fandom. She's amazing. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Welcome Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Jean-Claude/Jason
> 
> Summary: Jason has been sent to the new Master of the City, but why?
> 
> A/N: This is set in the Anita Blake fandom, pre any of the really bad books. Written for Moonstonerose who requested JC/Jason, prompt: Kiss. 
> 
> Beta: Sevfan, who did a valiant job, despite not being at all familiar with this fandom. She's amazing. 
> 
> Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Welcome Kiss

~

Jason fidgeted nervously. He wasn’t sure what he was doing here, but Marcus had insisted he show up, and Jason, not an alpha, hadn’t argued. He was lucky they hadn’t hurt him too badly before sending him. 

“You are from the Pack?” the vampire in front of him asked, and Jason nodded. 

“Come with me.”

Jason followed the man, looking about the Circus. This was nothing like what he had expected. He’d heard of it, of course, who hadn’t, but he’d always been too busy stripping at night to take a trip here. 

They came to a stop at a door, and the vampire glanced sidelong at him. “You’re to go in,” he said. 

Jason watched the vampire back away before shaking his head and reaching for the doorknob. One good thing about being in a pack run by sadists, he wasn’t really afraid of much. 

The door opened soundlessly and Jason stepped into a silent, pitch-black room. 

“Close the door,” a velvet voice said, and Jason did, unsure what to do next. 

Candles flared to life in the corner, and by the time Jason’s gaze adjusted and swung back, it was to see a half naked figure lounging on the bed. 

A cloud of blue-black hair lay scattered against blue silk sheets which matched his sapphire blue eyes. His porcelain white chest, marred only by a cross shape that had been burned into it, was bared. 

“You are Jason?” the man asked. 

Jason nodded, caught by that intense gaze. 

The man’s lips quirked. 

“Do not look directly into my eyes,” he said. 

Jason blinked, and it broke the spell. Shit, he’d forgotten a basic rule already. Looking down at the floor, he asked, “You’re Jean-Claude?

“Mais oui. And you are here from the Pack?”

Jason nodded. 

“Are you nervous?”

Jason nodded again. He imagined the man, no, the vampire, could smell the fear on him anyway.

“Come here.”

Jason walked over to the bed, heart pounding. 

“Sit.” Jean-Claude patted the bed beside him, shifting to allow Jason space. 

“Why do you think you are here?”

Jason shrugged. “You needed a stripper?”

Jean-Claude chuckled, the sound sending half-pleasurable shivers up Jason’s back. “Non. Strippers, I have several of. You, mon ami, you are to be mine.”

“Your what?” Jason whispered.

“My... there is no English word. Suffice to say, you are my food.”

Jason took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“All right,” he said. “It’s not as if I have a choice, so... go ahead.”

“Oh, mon ami. Is it so terrible? Relax. Look at me.”

Jason opened his eyes and looked up, immediately captured by Jean-Claude mesmerizing gaze. 

“It shall be all right, mon ami.”

Jason nodded and relaxed, his breathing slowing as Jean-Claude drew closer. The scrape of teeth against his neck made him jump. 

“Shhhh,” Jean-Claude soothed, and Jason again relaxed, his eyes half closing as a tongue lapped gently against his skin. 

The pain, when it finally came, didn’t even make him blink. It was immediately transmuted into such intoxicating pleasure that Jason moaned low in his throat and tilted his neck to allow better access.

Each suck reverberated through his entire body and seemed to settle in his groin, and Jason, overwhelmed by the sensations, sighed as arousal spiked through him. His cock swelled and soon he was shaking with the need to come.

A clever, long fingered hand, grazed over his crotch, and with a few agile squeezes, Jason was spurting, white-hot ecstasy spiraling through him.

With one last pull, Jean-Claude moved away, and by the time Jason was recovered and aware enough to open his eyes, the vampire was standing, a midnight blue robe wrapped about his body. His face had a slight flush, and his lips were moist.

“You appear to have enjoyed your welcome, Jason,” he said. 

Jason smiled lazily, the lightheadedness he was experiencing because of his blood loss not bothering him in the least. “I did,” he said. 

Jean-Claude smiled, the edge of his fangs glistening in the candlelight. 

“Bon. You shall do well here, I think. Rest now. And welcome to my Kiss.”

Jason stretched against the silk sheets as Jean-Claude glided out of the room. 

“Mmmm, I could get used to this,” he whispered, sated. 

~Fin


End file.
